


Fruitful [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Cheery Littlebottom and Keen Slatequarry lasted precisely two and a half minutes, which made it by far the best wedding Sam Vimes had ever attended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitful [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fruitful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606256) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Fruitful 

  


**Author:** Resonant  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Discworld  
  
**Pairing:** Cheery Littlebottom/Original Character  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** The wedding of Cheery Littlebottom and Keen Slatequarry lasted precisely two and a half minutes, which made it by far the best wedding Sam Vimes had ever attended.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606256) | **Wordcount:** 580  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Fruitful.mp3) | **Size:** 5.3 MB | **Duration:** 5:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
